


heakau gushes about varun

by TransparentFairy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFairy/pseuds/TransparentFairy
Summary: i was gonna write a flowery thing for no reason and it became this





	

Their lovely blue curls framed their face, a single one falling inbetween their large eyes as they worked. Heakau really could stare into them all day if she was able. They hadn't noticed she had been watching them carefully pulling the weeds out with their gloves hands yet. She had decided the clothing they picked today, a white long sleeved with a black vest over it and ruffles at the ends of the sleeves, was almost as lovely as their hair. Their lips weren't any worse than the rest of their face either. She would love to kiss them. She was sure they tasted of either dreams or pomegranate tea. Pomegranate tea did taste almost as nice as they were after all. They were extremely well mannered and sweet, very courteous to all in every way they could be. She liked how she was treated differently than others. Still very sweetly of course, but like a lifelong friend instead of a close acquaintance. Citali was treated like the latter, and it made Heakau feel special.  
As they turned towards her again, her gaze fell to their chest. They had a very soft chest despite having no breasts, and she really did love the feeling of laying against it. They'd often let her when she had nightmares and crept into their room, looking for comfort.  
She hoped they didn't know she was faking the nightmares by now. She did use to have them often, but after a week or so of sleeping in Varuns bed, she had bad dreams very rarely. She really just wanted to cuddle them now, and fall asleep so close to them. It was a truly wonderful feeling when she did.  
She'd often wonder if maybe they got tired of that though. If so, it was never brought up to her even once. They had hardly said a foul word in her direction since she had gotten there.  
She liked that about them too.  
She probably liked everything about them really, she couldn't see even a single flaw.

God she loved Varun.


End file.
